Episode 132: Liberté, égalité, fraternité and...
The twelfth episode of Hetalia: The World Twinkle (one hundred thirty-second overall) was aired on September 18, 2015. It adapts the comic Liberté, égalité, fraternité and... from the fifth published volume and the fifth Hetalia à la Carte 2 strip from the sixth published manga volume. Plot Summary France flamboyantly introduces himself as the main focus of the episode, claiming to bring brilliance to the world. However, his monologue is interrupted by England, telling him to get out of his house. Glowering at Germany, France declares that while he has been defeated, he will get revenge on Germany. In a quick transition, France mentions that in his country it is illegal to name a pig "Napoleon". The pig France holds notes that pigs are quite smart, and can recognize some human speech and use simple devices. The first eyecatch features a picture of France. Standing over the Seine, France comments on the beauty of his reflection. His reverie is interrupted by a panicked French soldier, warning France about Germany's approaching the French border. This sets France in a panic, and he realizes that Germany is moving far too fast to be stopped. Nevertheless, he remembers that he had constructed the Maginot Line along the border beforehand in anticipation of this very situation. France briefly gloats over being able to stop Germany from crossing the border, but panics again when Germany simply moves around the wall to get into France. Back to the present, France laments over his defeat at the meeting of the Allies. England announces their topic of interest to be the Axis Powers, and France notes that he's already taken care of Italy. England tells France not to be so full of himself, while France teases England about getting himself cornered by Italy's troops. Quickly turning the attention back to the topic at hand, England tries to shut France up. France says that he has something serious to say to England, though: since he was so busy the last few days, he's going on strike today. France lays his head down on the table and takes a nap, while England yells at him not to go on another strike. A television turns on, revealing that its program is "Magical Strike". France appears on the screen as "Magical Strike Fairy", announcing that when things get tough, he goes on strike like he always does. Running up to him, Salaryman England asks France what he's doing there in that ridiculous attire. At a quaint cottage, a dog sits next to a lamp post while England quickly looks away from it. The dog says that due to a recent incident, English postmen are forbidden to stare a dog in the eyes. At the television again, France starts to chant the Magical Strike title, but is interrupted by Salaryman England again, telling him to stop wearing such ridiculous clothing. Meanwhile, at the Eiffel Tower, Grandpa Japan stands at the base, noting that he came all the way to France, yet can't go into the tower because of a strike. Once again in the Allies meeting, France pokes fun at England's jacket, calling his style "old", while England retorts that France always dresses so ostentatiously. Descending into an argument, America remarks that they can't get anything done when France and England start fighting. America intervenes, telling each of them to hear out each other's opinions. At the end, America will decide who is right. Both England and France are taken aback at America's sudden assumption of power. Another eyecatch features a picture of young England and France along with a paragraph detailing their conflicting relationship throughout history. A plate of Escargot sits on a table, while Monaco comments on its deliciousness and how good France is at cooking. France tells her more about his painstaking methods of cooking, but Monaco says that there is something even more admirable than France's skills: the person who first looked at a snail and thought of eating it. Character Appearances *France *Pierre *Pig *England *Dog *Germany *French soldier *Japan *Pochi *Italy (chalk drawing) *America *Monaco Voice Cast *France, Magical Strike, Snail: Masaya Onosaka *England, Salaryman: Noriaki Sugiyama *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Grandpa (Japan): Hiroki Takahashi *French Soldier: Yūsuke Suda *Monaco, Pig: Yōko Hikasa *Dog: Aiko Iwamura Trivia *This episode marks the first anime appearance of Monaco. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes